The Heartless Slave
by thehighlandauthor
Summary: The Queen has taken the Huntsman's heart and taken him for herself. Having shown her physical intentions towards him this story shows what happens next. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Regina listened to his obedient footsteps as he left her, heading for her private chambers as she had commanded. A small smile spread across her cold expression as she closed the drawer, forever locking his heart away with the rest that had become part of her possession. She had yearned for the Huntsman's touch ever since he had been brought before her but her need to have Snow Whites heart cut from her chest was to strong a desire to lay aside and the Huntsman had been the best person for the task. His failure was not all in vain. Although in her anger she tore from him that which made him beautiful, without his heart the Huntsman was hers to do with as she pleased, and please her he would.

"Why not just kill him? He did betray you after all." The mirror asked from across the room.

Regina turned from the wall of drawers to face him.

"Because this way I at least get some satisfaction from the rest of his miserable existence." She spat back at him.

"Seems like their was a little more to it than that. You were quick enough to embrace him." The mirror stated.

Gliding quickly across the floor, reaching the mirror in seconds, Regina placed her hands on either side of the frame, leaning towards his face menacingly.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter." She spoke softly though her voice was still filled with venom. "Maybe you need a reminder of your place here?"

Regina raised a hand as flames burned from its palm, her hand moving closer to the cool glass that offered little protection to the mirror.

"My apologies my queen. You know my love and devotion for you knows no bounds."

The flames extinguished as Regina's fingers closed to her palm and she turned from him to take a seat on her couch.

"Show me my chambers." She ordered.

The mirror faded from sight and his image was replaced by the vision of Regina's four poster oak bed sitting central in the room. The Huntsman walked into view and sat on the soft mattress setting his weapons aside and removing his boots.

As her eyes filled with lust, Regina watched on as The Huntsman threw his boots away from the bed and stood, lifting the cloth hiding his chest over his head and letting it fall to the stone floor. Regina's tongue caressed her upper lip, her gaze moving over his toned form, her hand eager to run across the subtle hair of his chest and abs. Her attention was quickly turned to his hands that now unbuckled the belt of his trousers, then the buttons, before sliding the waist past his hips. He was now free of all clothing and stood to attention waiting for his queen, unaware she was already salivating for his touch.

Unable to wait any longer, Regina rushed from her seat and down the corridors in the direction of her chambers. Her strides were rushed but composed as the stone corridor echoed with the click of her heels, her cold heart racing, the image of his naked form clear in her thoughts charging her body with a burning desire she had not felt for some time.

The large oak door, the only obstacle to Regina touching him, came into view. A clap of her hand caused her tight clothing to change into a long silk robe that rippled across the stone behind her. A delicate piece of lace held the robe closed just below her navel, hiding her dignity as well as keeping the upper material just covering her hard nipples which were being electrified by the feel of the silk grazing over them as she walked.

Reaching the door, it opened at will sensing its owners approach. The Huntsman stared at the open door and to the presence of Regina. He struggled to move his gaze from her soft form, barely covered before him.

The door closed as quickly as it had opened after Regina had passed through into the room. Her pace only stopped as she reached The Huntsman, placing a hand to his chest letting her fingers trail down towards his abdomen. Her fingers reached the soft length of his cock and she continued there journey back and forth over its hardening flesh. With her free hand, Regina pulled on the lace of her robe and allowed it to drop from her shoulders. She stepped back slightly, her fingers still teasing The Huntsman's length, allowing him to see her exposed breasts that yearned for the feel of his lips against them.

"Does my body please you Huntsman?" she asked.

Without his heart the Huntsman could know no true pleasure but he was obedient to his queen.

"Of course my Queen. You please me like no other can."

Regina knew her magical hold of his heart brought the words to his lips but it didn't matter to her. The Huntsman was hers for her pleasure and never had she been with such a specimen of a man. The fact he had been raised by wolves gave him an animals hunger that she would take full advantage of.

"Show me how much I please you my Huntsman."

Barely had her last word been spoken before his lips embraced hers taking her by surprise. A heat built within her she had not felt for some time. A heat that grew in strength as his tongue glanced across her own while his hands stroked the length of her back sending shivers through her being. If magic were to freeze her in time then Regina would be glad for that moment to be now.

The Huntsman lifted Regina into his arms, his lips never leaving hers, as he carried her and lay her onto her bed, his body pressing against hers, his cock stroking against her warm thigh.

Regina's lips felt lost as his began to trail kisses over her cheek, down her neck, inching closer to where she wanted them to be. His tongue circled her nipple for a moment before his mouth suckled it and Regina grabbed at her sheets from the pleasure of his touch. The feel of his stubble against her flesh excited her as much as the teasing of his tongue and lips as he moved between each throbbing nipple. She yearned for his journey to continue and after what felt like an eternity the journey continued as he kissed down over her naval, slowly edging towards the warmth between her thighs. As his journey ended, his hands gripped Regina's thighs, delicately parting them, her breath racing as she looked down into his eyes that burned with hunger for what was to come.

A moment longer and she would have begged for him to continue but the Huntsman sensed her need and he let his tongue run over sweet juice she was producing. He kissed as passionately as he had her lips moments before. Regina's back arched as his tongue moved deeper within her. Raising her legs to let him move more freely, she crossed them over his back in an attempt to steady herself. Her fingers ran through his thick hair, gripping it each time the tip of his nose passed over her clit which after so many times now she knew was intentional. Each time her clit was touched her warm walls clamped against his tongue that pressed back and forth within her. He was masterful in his control over her pending orgasm. It came on suddenly, taking Regina by surprise. Her hands pulled at his hair, her legs clamped down on him like a vice, her body spasming in joy at her release.

Staggering to catch her breath, Regina released her grip of the Huntsman and watched as his head rose until he was on his knees in front of her, his cock like stone waiting to take her. She could see his animal instincts in his eyes and found herself fearful of the control he could have over her. He was posed ready to take her like the alpha wolf he was raised to be but her magical control held him back waiting for his Queens approval. There was no way she was about to refuse him and she nodded for him to take her.

With permission granted the Huntsman grabbed Regina's hips, throwing her onto her front and raising her ass slightly into the air leaving her exposed to his advance. Within seconds his body was on top of hers, his cock pressing against her entrance. Regina reached back wanting to touch him but the Huntsman took her arms in each hand, pressing them to the bed as he thrust his hips into her.

Regina's mind went into a daze as his body slapped against her buttocks as he fucked back and forth. She had seen wolves mating in the woods on the castle grounds but never had she thought a man would take a woman with such force. For one of the few times in her life, Regina felt without control as the Huntsman made her moan out uncontrollably into the cold night air. She could feel her moist lips grip against his shaft each time he pressed deep and her orgasms came one after another and with each passing one his pace would quicken and his thrusts grew more furious in his need to have his own release. Regina could feel his cock begin to swell inside her and without warning the Huntsman's teeth gripped at her neck as he pressed a final time against her, sending his seed free within her.

The grip of his teeth loosened and his body went limp, falling on top of her, pinning her to the bed beneath his weight. His nose stoked the back of her neck like a wolf would to its mate.

"Thank you my Queen." He whispered to her.

In that moment, the temperature in Regina's cold heart actually raised as she felt something she had not had for some time. Want for another being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Huntsman tread gently through the woods, careful not to break the twigs scattered across the mud path he followed. He had been tracking the deer for over a mile now and knew it must be close by. The trees parted ahead of the path revealing an open area of grass where a stream flowed past. The Huntsman could see the the buck the cool water as it rested for a moment, unaware its stalker had reached him. As he reached the edge of the tree line, the Huntsman took cover within some bushes, lifting his bow from his shoulder and preparing his arrow as he took aim.

The Deers head raised and listened, possibly sensing the Huntsman close by or possibly hearing the pull of the bow as it strained against the fingers that held it tight in place, waiting for the right moment.

Slowing his breath, the Huntsman was ready to fire and he released his finger grip and the arrow began its rapid movement to its target. But it wasn't rapid. Time had slowed to a near stop and the Huntsman could only watch as the deer began its slow gallop from the stream as a scream echoed across Regina's lands. The birds took flight and hidden woodland creatures made their escape. The scream came to a sudden end and time returned to normal, the arrow grazing past the deers pelt and penetrating the bark of the tree ahead of it.

Turning to the castle, the Huntsman looked up to the window of Regina's observation room, knowing the scream had come from her. He raised from his hiding place, hiking at a slow pace back to the castle knowing whatever had upset his Queen would not bode well for him this day.

* * *

"What do you mean she has been released?" Regina yelled, throwing her glass of wine that barely missed The Mirror, exploding instead against the wall The Mirror rested on.

The Mirror knew the news would displease Regina greatly but to withhold the information to be later learnt by her would surely have resulted in his demise. James had somehow managed to release Snow White from the curse Regina had placed on her. A curse Regina was sure could never have been broken. In fact Rumpelstiltskin had pretty much ensured her of its power.

"I'm sorry my Queen but it seems James somehow found a way to lift the spell. They are travelling by horse back to his castle as we speak."

Regina paced the perimeter of her observation room with increasing fury as her mind searched for an answer. Had Rumpelstiltskin lied to her. Surely not. He was a being of agreements. Naturally the agreements always held some form of benefit to him but he never failed to produce a spell with sufficient power in the past.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Regina yelled, her head raised to the ceiling to help her beckoning travel to its intended recipient.

The Mirror did not wish to wait around in case Rumpelstiltskin did show his face. Other than Regina, Rumpelstiltskin was the only person The Mirror truly feared. The image of his face became hidden within a cloud of smoke as The Mirror rushed from the scene about to play out.

"Come before me now Rumpelstiltskin." Regina yelled out once more.

"No need to shout Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin whispered into Regina's ear as he appeared from nowhere behind her.

Regina spun round to face him but he had already vanished again. She flung her head about, looking over each part of the room, trying to search out where he had moved to. Finally her eyes fell upon him sitting on a wooden stool by the wall, feeding on a piece of an apple he had cut from its core, the knife in his hand with the bit of apple pressed between it and his thumb as he ate.

"Are you trying to mock me with that. I should destroy you where you sit." She spat as she raised her hand to cast a spell against him.

Rumpelstiltskin gracefully jumped to his feet, the apple and knife vanishing as he raised both arms, hands open as he stood in a mocking stance with a grin on his face.

"But of course your free to try Queenie but I think we both know how things would turn out."

He danced a little jig before her has Regina lowered her hand, succumbing to the fact she had never been able to best him. The repulsive little man knew more about magic than any other in all the lands and that fact alone made him a man to be feared.

"Why did the apple not work?" Regina asked as her head lowered against the weight of her failure cursing through her mind.

"Now now, you've called me here for nothing. You already know the answer to that riddle." He replied.

Before Regina could answer the question put to her, Rumpelstiltskin answered as his fingers wriggled in excitement.

"True love Dearie. Theirs no magic more powerful anywhere in the lands. Now if you had just killed her instead of cursing her you wouldn't be having this little problem and bothering me with your unimportant woes."

He vanished again, reappearing behind her once more, wrapping his arms around her as he licked his tongue over Regina's cheek before he spoke.

"Next time you yell for me please have something a little more pleasurable in mind."

"You disgusting little…" she began as she turned to face him but he had already left and instead she faced the Huntsman who was now standing in the doorway.

The sight of him filled Regina with rage and with a flick of her wrist he was pulled by an invisible force into the room and pressed to the wall with pressure like a grip around his throat.

"If you had just done as you were tasked with this would have been done with." She spewed at him as she marched her way towards where he was held.

The Huntsman tried to speak but the force around his neck made him struggle to breath so talking was out of the question.

"You only had to bring me her heart. A simple task even a stupid troll could complete." She raged as she now stood face to face with him.

He choked and strained, his face turning blue and the world before him began to fade.

"To think I have shared by chambers with someone as worthless as you these past weeks."

Regina suddenly felt his life draining from his body and images of their intimate moments flew into her thoughts. She fell to the floor and her magical grip of the Huntsman released and he also fell to the stone beneath him as he gasped for air. She was torn by him inside. A constant hatred burned deep within her towards him but a growing kindness towards him had been fighting against those dark feelings for some time now. She wrapped her arms around herself as she rocked her body side to side as she sat, trying to regain some composure. She hadn't heard the Huntsman struggle behind her as he pulled himself across the floor towards her. Finally reaching where she sat, he pulled himself up, throwing his arms around her and resting his head to hers as he mirrored her motions, rocking her like a newborn in his arms.

"I am yours to command." He spoke softly. "I wish never to cause you pain."

Regina didn't know why she was becoming so weak towards him. She kept people around for her personal amusement and discard them when she tired of their presence but something about the Huntsman was different. He was awakening something within her that she both yearned for and feared. All she knew in that moment is she wanted to feel something other than self loathing. She wanted an emotional connection and he was the source. She managed to turn herself within his caring hold, bring her lips to his, kissing him deeply while using the weight for her body to push him to the ground as she lay on top of him, her embrace keeping hold as she positioned them both. She felt his hands run through her dark hair as their bodies rubbed against each other, succumbing to each others desire to have the other. She wanted him more in that moment than she ever had before and she was not going to deny herself him, no matter how bad the day had been.

Arching her back, Regina made a space between their bodies for her hands to move freely to his trousers. Her fingers hurriedly pulled at his belt and buttons, pulling them apart and pushing her hand under the material and being greeted by his already erect cock trying to burst free from its confines. Pulling it to freedom Regina realised she was restricted from going any further by her long tight skirt that entombed her at that moment in time. In frustration she grabbed the skirt with both hands and ripped it from her body leaving her body exposed apart from her corset that withheld her breasts from the Huntsman's touch.

Taking a hold of his cock once more, she positioned her hips above it, pressing his tip to the lips of her opening as she lowered herself onto him, feeling his girth gentle stretch her moist depths. Resting her hands on his chest, Regina tore his short open and ran her hands over his nipples while raising her hips up then back down over the length of his shaft. The Huntsman's hands gripped Regina's waist as he helped raise and lower her body onto him as his cock strained at its full length, her pussy gripping him tighter with each thrust.

With his need to release growing, the Huntsman tried to move his upper body from the floor so he could lift Regina and place her on her back so he could fuck her at his own pace, fulfilling both their needs but Regina had other ideas. She pressed harder against his chest, keeping his back pressed to the floor.

"Stay as you are or I will use my magic to restrain you." She said lustfully to him.

The Huntsman relaxed into his position and nodded his agreement to obey. Regina had grown tired of merely fucking him each time. She wanted to feel more. Slowing her pace and gripping then releasing his cock as it remained swollen inside her, she milked him as she allowed her orgasm to slowly build. She smiled menacingly as she watched him bite at his lower lip as his pleasure increased.

"I'm very close now Huntsman. You have no idea how much I lust for you."

She was right on the edge now. Her body was losing control and she knew she had no choice but to let her body take over. Quickening her pace, she felt the Huntsman's grip of her waist dig deeper and he powered his own hips against hers. Uncontrollably, her head flew backwards as she gasped into the air, her body shuddering against him. Even in her sexual trance she could hear the Huntsman's own groans as his juice spurted within her. As her spasms subsided, Regina's body went limp and slowly her body fell to rest against his and she cuddled in, feeling her heart pound within her chest.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin watched with keen eyes as Regina climaxed on top of her obedient servant.

"Next time Dearie. Next time."


End file.
